scarycreepypastasfandomcom-20200214-history
Siblings
When I was a kid I always wanted a brother or sister, but mum and dad kept saying its not that easy. It still didn't stop me from asking all the time. I did have an imaginery friend called Jess, that would play games with me and read to me. She had long black strait hair, a purple shirt, a black waste coat, dark blue jeans and black shoes. She looked just like mum, I never really put much thought in to why she did. I just thought it was because I wanted a sibling so much. I was sitting in the back garden talking to Sasha, "Who are you talking to sweetie?" mum asked. "I'm talking to Jess, She's sitting right next to me" I replied. Indicating to the spot to my right. "Hello Jess, it's nice to meet. Do you want to stay for tea?" she asked. "She said she would love to" I replied. Dinner time came and mum had set a place for jess. "Who's the extra spot for?" dad inquired to me. "Jess, Steve's imaginary friend" mum answered. "she's not imaginary" I protested Back then I believed she was real. When we all were done mum said "you were very hungry" picking up jess's plate. "The wasn't me, it was Jess" I Said, "Of course it was" dad said. I could tell he was just humoring me, I got up from the table "nether of you believe me" I shouted, then stormed up stairs. Over the three weeks after that mum and dad, kept asking me if I had done certain things round the house. First it was moving dad's tool box, then it was a to mum on the fridge. Then I supposedly covered the mirror in the spear room, I also supposed to have kept changing, the channel and moving the pictures on the mantel piece. No matter how much I said it was Jess but they, didn't believe me they just got angry. They sent me up to my room, I sat on my bed crying me eye's out. I was up set they didn't believe me and, they were accusing me of things I didn't do. I fell asleep for maybe 45 minutes, when I was awoken by banging and crashing. I jumped up shaking, it had frightened me. I heard mum and dad run up stairs to there room, as that's were all the noise came from. "That little shit" dad yelled angrily, he started towards my room. "Don't you dare" mum shouted at him. "That little shit destroyed our room" dad said in a lower angry tone. "Do you really think a seven year old boy, can shift a double bad on his own?" mum said sounding just as angry as dad. They tiered their room then went down stairs for Thirty minutes. They came up to my room sat down on the bed either side of me. "We are sorry we got so angry with you, do you forgive us?" dad said, "Yes" I said giving them a hug each. mum asked "What does jess look like? sweetie". I told them what she looked like, mum started crying. Dad showed me a picture of a girl in a coffin, "Is this her?" he enquired. "Yes, who is she?" I replied. "We'll tell you another day" mum said still sobbing. I turned thirteen 2 months ago, last week out of the blue. Mum and dad sat me down and told me I, had an older sister from mums first marriage. She had passed away be for I was born, from aggressive cancer. Mum started to cry again, I gave her a big hug, They believe that the imaginary friend. I had when I was a kid, was actually my deceased sister. She had the same name and everything, they think she came back to. To spend time with the, little brother she was happy to have but never got to meet.